Diet
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: One-shot! "Kurasa kau agak sedikit gemukan, Gokudera," kata Yamamoto polos. Kata- kata dari Yamamoto itulah yang menstimulasi Gokudera untuk diet. Bad summary. Requested by Aiko Wanasaki and yamacchiSHA.Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 8059 a.k.a YamaGoku

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya

Summary : One-shot! "Kurasa kau agak sedikit gemukan, Gokudera," kata Yamamoto polos. Kata- kata dari Yamamoto itulah yang menstimulasi Gokudera untuk diet. Bad summary. Requested by Aiko Wanasaki and yamacchiSHA.

Diet

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seseorang berambut silver berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Tsuna.

"Juudaime, tunggu aku!" teriak Gokudera.

"Ah, Gokudera! Aku juga menunggu Yamamoto," jawab Tsuna.

Gokudera mengrenyitkan dahinya, "Yakyuu-baka? Apa dia tidak ada latihan dengan klub baseballnya itu?"

"Tidak, tadi dia sudah bilang padaku. Sekarang dia masih pergi ke toilet," sanggah Tsuna.

Tak lama, datanglah sosok yang ditunggu .

"Yo, Tsuna! Trims sudah menungguku. Eh? Trims juga Gokudera sudah menungguku," kata Yamamoto sambil menebar senyumnya.

Gokudera hanya mendengus kesal. Mereka bertigapun pulang bersama- sama. Di pertigaan jalan Tsuna pamit kepada Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, aku duluan!" pamit Tsuna.

"Hati- hati Juudaime,"

"Sampai besok, Tsuna!"

Tsunapun mengangguk pelan, dan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mereka berduapun kembali berjalan, Gokudera berjalan mendahului Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang menyadari Gokudera berjalan lebih dulu, berusaha menyusulnya.

"Eh, Gokudera?" kata Yamamoto sambil menengok ke wajah Gokudera.

Kaget.

"Mau apa kau, Yakyuu-baka?" teriak Gaokudera sambil mengangkat krah baju Yamamoto.

"Ah, aku membuatmu kaget ya? Gomen.. ehm.. sebenarnya tidak ada apa- apa sih, tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau agak sedikit gemukan, Gokudera," kata Yamamoto polos.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," bentak Gokudera sambil membuang muka.

Melepaskan tangannya dari krah baju Yamamoto, Gokudera melengois pergi.

Gokudera's pov

Apa? Gemukan? Benarkah? *sambil pegang- pegang pipinya* Lalu apa urusannya dengan dia? Memangnya dia siapa? Berani komen seperti itu, gemukan juga urusanku. Lagipula dia juga bukan keka- eh tunggu.. kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa dia sampai memperhatikanku segitunya? Apa dia sengaja mempermalukanku? Untuk apa? Seharusnya dia mmpernalukanku di depan semua orang, bukan saat kita berdua seperti itu. Arggghh… tau ah!

End of Gokudera's pov

=== nnnn ===

"Cih! Pada akhirnya kenapa aku sampai ngeprint data yang beginian?" kata Gokudera kesal sambil melihat beberapa kertas print yang semuanya bertuliskan Cara Diet Sehat, Diet Aman, Diet Herbal.

Tak ada yang cocok untuknya, akhirnya dia mencoba untuk mencari informasi lagi di internet. Dan sebersit ide muncul di benaknya, lalu dia mencoba meng-google idenya itu.

'Agar- agar dikenal luas di daerah Asia Tropika sebagai makanan sehat karena mengandung serat lunak yang tinggi dan kalori yang rendah.*'

"Tepat! Seperti yang kubaca dalam artikel kesehatan yang tadi," kata Gokudera puas dengan idenya itu.

=== nnnn ===

"Gokudera-kun, kau tidak ikut ke kantin?" ajak Tsuna.

"Ah, maafkan aku Juudaime, bukannya tidak mau tapi, aku tidak enak badan," tolak Gokudera.

Tsunapun pergi meninggalkan Gokudera. Aneh, pikirnya. Biasanya se-tidakenak badan Gokudera pasti akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi, masih ada Yamamoto yang menemaninya ke kantin.

"Tumben, Gokudera tidak mengikutimu, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Entahlah mungkin dia benar- benar tidak enak badan," jawab Tsuna sambil melahap sandwich miliknya.

"Aku akan menjenguknya, dia pasti pergi ke UKS. Tsuna, aku balik duluan," pamit Yamamoto.

"Iya,"

Yamamoto bergegas menuju UKS. Namun, sesampainya di sana, dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Larilah Yamamoto menuju perpustakaan. Pasti dia ada di sana, pikir Yamamoto. Setelah dicari- cari, akhirnya Yamamoto menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya itu. Tertidur di tengah tumpukan buku yang tinggi.

"Gokudera,"

Gokuderapun terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau!" bentaknya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" Gokudera menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Hmm.. aku khawatir kau tidak enak badan, jadi aku mencarimu di UKS ternyata kau ada di sini,"

"Mu aku ke UKS, kek! Mau aku ke prpus, kek! Itu urusanku," dengus Gokudera kesal, sambil meninggalkan Yamamoto yang bengong melihat kelakuannya.

=== nnnn ===

Pulang sekolah, Gokudera tak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Cowok berambut silver itu sengaja mampir ke supermarket untuk melancarkan 'menu diet'nya. Dikeluarkannya kertas kecil dari saku bajunya. Mengambil keperluan yang ada di catatan itu. Setelah dia mendapatkan semua keperluannya, segera Gokudera menuju ke kasir. Namun, belum sampai ke kasir dia melihat sosok familiar di antrian kasir tersebut. Sosok cowok bertubuh tinggi dan berambut jabrik gelap.

'Gawat! Ada si Yakyuu-baka! Aku harus mengunggunya sampai keluar,' gumam Gokudera sambil berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya.

=== nnnn ===

"Gokudera-kun, apa kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Tsuna keesokan harinya.

"Erm.. maafkan aku, Juudaime! Aku tidak ikut,"

"Baiklah, Yamamoto, kau ikut?"

"Kau duluan saja, Tsuna! Aku masih ada urusan," kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

Tsunapun mengangguk mengerti, segera dia meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera di dalam kelas. Gokudera, selepas Tsuna pergi segera menuju di halaman belakang sekolah Namimori yang dipenuhi pohon yang rindang. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yamamoto mengikutinya di belakang.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah, Gokudera membawa kotak kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya dari kelas. Membuka kotak itu dan..

"Gokudera, kau manis sekali! Ternyata kau menolak Tsuna makan di kantin karena kau membawa bekal sendiri. Tapi..kenapa bekalmu puding semua?" ujar Yamamoto heran.

"YAKYUU BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, HAH?" teriak Gokudera.

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum. Yang disenyumi, seketika itu wajahnya memerah. Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya, melengos pergi. Tapi, tangan Yamamoto meraih tangannya.

"Bekalmu? Apa kau mau meninggalkannya di sini? Kenapa kau marah-marah Gokudera?" kata Yamamoto.

"Bukan urusanmu," Gokudera masih tidak mau melihat Yamamoto.

"Itu urusanku? Kenapa kau tidak melihat mataku? Kenapa kau hanya marah padaku?" kata Yamamoto serius.

Gokudera menoleh, melepaskan tangan Yamamoto, meraih krah baju Yamamoto. "Kau! Kau tahu, aku marah padamu? Ini semua kulakukan untukmu, makan puding, sayuran, diet ini hanya untukmu. Aku.. aku..," bentak Gokudera terputus karena air mata menetes dari mata hijaunya.

Yamamoto kaget melihat Gokudera, seketika itu juga tangannya melingkar di tubuh Gokudera. Memeluknya. Membelai rambut silvernya. "Sumanai, Gokudera! Aku tidak bermaksud memintamu diet atau segala macamnya. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu itsumo soba ni iru yo," bisik Yamamoto.

Gokudera mengangkat tangannya, "Jadi apa maksudmu waktu itu bilang 'agak gemukan'? Bukannya itu secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk diet?"

"Ahahaha.. kawaiii! Kau imut sekali, Gokudera! Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula kalau kau agak gemukan, aku jadi tambah senang karena kau semakin sehat," kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan Gokudera.

Gokudera melepas pelukan Yamamoto, "Kalau begitu aku akan banyak makan makanan yang berkalori, biar agak gemukan." Gokudera berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto.

"Aduh, sepertinya dia salah pengertian lagi," kata Yamamoto sambil menghela napas.

=== FIN ===

*) diambil dari Wikipedia

Ohohoo.. akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Perjuangan di malam tahun baru hohoho.. tokoro de "SEINEN OMEDETO GOZAIMASU" *bows*

Sebenernya mau bikin yang bertema tahun baru, namun berhubung ndak ada ide yang pas lahirlah ide 'diet'. Karena tak sengaja saya melakukan 'diet puding' kemaren dan sukses membuat perut saya datar! Aahahaha *curcol*

Buat Aiko.. gomeeeennn masih belum kabulin yang rate M! Belum pengalaman sih, tapi kalo mau yang rate M baca fic durarara! Punya saya aja! *promosi*

Yosh! Segitu aja curcol dan basa basinya…

Kata author favorit saya Review = permen buat author, jadi Review onegaishimasu! _


End file.
